


How to Shut Up a Speedster

by infectedscrew



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, The Flash (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Speedsters are all a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very different speedsters are thrown together. One of them can't stop talking and the other just thought of an interesting way to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Shut Up a Speedster

The speed force was an interesting thing. For one, it, apparently, had the ability to throw Bart anywhere it wanted. For another, it had the delightful idea that locking two speedsters from two very different worlds in a room for an indefinite amount of time was a good idea. How long Bart had been stuck in this cell with Tommy he had no idea.

But then, he’d never been very good with telling time.

“Hey Tommy,” he started.

“Seriously, Bart, if you ask what time it is one more time, I will vibrate so hard it’ll look like a nuclear test site in here,” Tommy snapped, glaring at his knees.

Bart closed his mouth. For about a second and a half (a personal best for him) he managed to stay still. Then, he just had to move. At first he was only tapping his fingers against his shins. Within moments, he was skipping around the small space, trying his best to touch the ceiling without running up the walls.

“What. Are. You. Doing?” Tommy demanded, rocketing up from the floor and throwing Bart out of his path. “I don’t want to know what it is, just stop it.”

Bart stared at him for a brief pause, then his arms started to swing. “But Tommy! I’m bored. This place is boring. Can’t you call that brother of yours?”

Tommy watched his arms. “No, there isn’t. I don’t have telepathy,” he growled, his jaw tightening the longer he watched.

“Hm, Robin would have been here by now. He’s got a communicator than can reach three dimensions,” he hummed, now dipping up and down as he swung his arms.

“Then why isn’t he here to save us?” Tommy asked, eyes narrowing.

Bart shrugged. “Maybe because he wasn’t in Keystone when I got sucked here?” He asked. When Tommy didn’t reply he continued. “I mean, weird things happen in the Speed Force all the time. In fact there was this one time when I opened it up and tried to send my pet goldfish–”

Whatever happened to the goldfish, the world would never know because Tommy had finally gotten sick of Bart’s constant babble. Apparently, the only way to end it, he had decided, was to crush their mouths together. His hands shot up to cup Bart’s jaw at a dizzying speed. It took less than a millisecond to have the younger speedster pressed up against the wall.

Slowly, an almost eternity for a person who lived at top speed, Tommy pulled away. He smirked as he looked down at Bart. Kid Flash’s face was flushed, his lips bruised and, for once not moving.

“So that’s how you shut up a speedster,” Tommy teased, his voice lilting in a sing-song sort of way. “Good to know.” Without giving Bart a second to recollect his voice box, he dipped his head down for another speed-shattering, leg-trembling kiss.


End file.
